


T is for Tenacious

by Sunshinegrimes



Series: Letters from Hell's Kitchen [1]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt, Bottom Matt Murdock, Danny Rand Is A Little Shit, Domestic Defenders, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is Poly because Defenders, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Matt Murdock is a slut, Multi, Pancakes, Poly, Poly Defenders, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Post Defenders, Rimming, Spoilers For The Defenders, Teasing, Top Danny, Top Danny Rand, awkward phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinegrimes/pseuds/Sunshinegrimes
Summary: Part 1 of my Poly Defenders series. Set after the events of the show.----“Tenacious”. If Matt had to describe his relationship with Danny Rand in one word, that would be the one he would choose. Danny was energetic, spontaneous, and a strategic opponent. Once he had set his mind on an end goal, there were very few things that could sway him.Which is why Matt currently found himself fending Danny off with a spatula, instead of cooking their breakfast.----*SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SEASON*





	T is for Tenacious

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Poly Defenders series (Matt/Danny)
> 
> In this series, Matt was rescued from the rubble at the end of the incident at Midland Circle. Months later, the Defenders are now in a happy, polyamorous relationship. Each chapter will explore a different facet of their new lives together. I hope you enjoy it! :)

“Tenacious”. If Matt had to describe his relationship with Danny Rand in one word, that would be the one he would choose. Danny was energetic, spontaneous, and a strategic opponent. Once he had set his mind on an end goal, there were very few things that could sway him.

Which is why Matt currently found himself fending Danny off with a spatula, instead of cooking their breakfast.

"You're not getting anything if you keep this up."

"Come on, Matt. Please?" 

"Danny." Matt adjusted his grip on the pan, carefully flipping the pancake inside before it could burn. "I'm not saying no, I'm saying not now."

"But the others are out! I never get time with you alone..."

"We sparred a few days ago at Fogwells." Matt cast a disapproving frown in Danny's direction, as he felt fingers tugging on his belt loop.

"And?" Danny was clearly hoping to wear him down, but Matt wasn’t worried. This was a game they played often, with Matt playing the stoic, no-nonsense partner whilst Danny tried to tempt him into giving in to him. 

"And," Matt prised the fingers from his belt, earning a whine from the man behind him. "You slept with me in the boxing ring after our cool down session."

"That was a few days ago..." Danny pressed in heavily behind him with his full body weight, nuzzling up against his nape. Danny's hair was sleep mussed, tickling his skin, and his pyjama bottoms did very little to conceal his half hardness.

"Didn't you and Luke spend yesterday evening together?"

"That was last night." 

They both knew Danny was being obtuse, but a sleepy, (apparently) sex-starved Danny Rand made for lighthearted banter. He was like a puppy, give him a little bit of attention, and he'd never leave you alone.

"Well, if I'm sleeping with you, who's going to make the breakfast?" Matt bargained, transferring the finished pancake onto a plate and ladling up more batter from the bowl beside him. His level grip on the ladle wobbled as Danny slid his hands around his waist and kissed his hair, and a few drops splattered the stove top. "What's gotten into you recently?" Matt softened his voice, laying down the spatula and taking one of Danny's hands in his own. He brought it to his lips to kiss at Danny's knuckles, and felt Danny sigh against his shoulder.

"I just wish we could all spend more time together." Matt knew Danny didn't like being alone or left to his thoughts. None of them did. It made it easier for the guilt to creep up on them.

"I know, Danny, which is why I took this morning off to be with you." Matt kissed his knuckles again before tilting his head back to brush his lips against Danny's fluffy hair. "We might have stopped The Hand for now, but this city still needs us. It needs protecting."

"The city can hold its horses. I need you." Danny mumbled against Matt's shoulder, slipping his hand away to try and pop a few of the buttons at Matt's midsection.

"Danny." Matt shook his head, a small laugh escaping him. He was insatiable.

"Matt." Came the firmer response from behind him, and Matt had to steady himself with a hand against the edge of the counter when Danny gave a small grind of his hips. He tried to refocus on making the breakfast, swatting Danny's hand away from his shirt buttons, then his belt.

"So, I take it you're not hungry?" Matt joked. There was still plenty of batter left to work through, made in excess to fit Danny's ravenous appetite. "Because I'm warning you: any more, and you're barred from the breakfast table."

"You won't even need to do anything, just let me take care of you." Danny was putting up a rather convincing argument, but Matt wanted to tease him a little more.

"Ask nicely then." Matt knew as soon as he gave the all-clear, that he would be on the receiving end of all of Danny's pent up tension. He couldn't deny that smelling Danny's arousal, and hearing his pulse, high and thrumming against his back, was a difficult temptation to ignore. 

"Please Matt? Come on Matty... I wanna make you feel good. I wanna spoil you, will you let me? Please? I love you so much...I just wanna take care of you, wanna make you happy." Danny pleaded in a small, desperate voice. He was using that tone that made Matt feel guilty, and he knew it. 

"Alright..." Matt kissed Danny's hair again, before adding with an innocent smile. "After breakfast."

“Ugh, fine.” Danny pulled away from Matt with a melodramatic sigh, going to set the table and casting Matt a small, petulant look over his shoulder. “But I'm warning you, I won't fall for that again."

Matt ducked his head with a grin, feeling giddy that Danny had fallen for it. He knew he was in for a world of trouble after breakfast, and so deliberately took his time with the rest of the breakfast preparations. Behind him, Danny skulked around Matt's apartment, cleaning up the small living space to distract himself. He aggressively fluffed the pillows on Matt's new, larger, king-size bed, knowing that Matt would hear him, and he stalked past to hang Luke's hoodie by the front door.

Breakfast was the final gauntlet, with Matt brightly proclaiming the pancakes to be delicious, and taking (in Danny's opinion) an agonisingly slow time to eat them. Across the table, Danny devoured his breakfast as though he were starving, but made sure to also compliment Matt's work after the first syrupy mouthful. Matt pierced a strawberry with his fork and chewed over it slowly with a hum. They were perfectly ripe, and he smiled as he recalled how Luke had picked them up with Jessica on their way home yesterday afternoon. He had dropped a kiss on Matt's forehead as he explained that they were organic, and Matt's heart had swelled at the extra effort for his benefit. 

"What?" Danny's suspicious voice interrupted his reminiscing, and Matt cleared his throat quietly.

"Just thinking about Luke, and Jess." 

"Do you think they're okay?"

"They can definitely handle themselves. Jess said it was a small scale investigation, nothing serious." Matt reassured him, having a sip of his coffee.

"Well, they might be home soon." Danny ventured, scooting closer in his seat. Under the table, his knee had started to bounce restlessly. He had finished his breakfast in record time, and was now waiting for Matt to finish.

"Relax, you'll get yours, Rand."

The rest of breakfast passed with light, amiable small talk, with Danny's increasing impatience making the hair on the back of Matt's neck stand on end. By now, the heady, hot scent of Danny's arousal hung heavily in the air, and his pulse was set at a permanently raised tempo. Matt was reminded of a time during the so called "Honeymoon phase" of their relationship, when Matt had had a near miss with a bomb and a kidnapping gone south. Once they were home, the adrenaline had boiled over into a desperation. The sex that followed left their bodies aching and their eyes damp with tears, with Danny proclaiming that he never wanted another incident like the one at Midland Circle again.

After a final mouthful, Matt placed his cutlery at the centre of his plate and stretched his arms over the top of his head. He estimated out loud to Danny that, by his count, they had a little under an hour to go until the others would return. Therefore, as he carried their empty dishes over towards the sink, he was not surprised to hear Danny closing in fast behind him.  
Before he could even return to collect their empty mugs, Danny was crowding him in against the counter top and pressing a demanding kiss to his lips. Matt groaned lowly, the residual sweetness from the syrup coating his partner's tongue leaving his own senses buzzing as they deepened the kiss. True to his end of the bargain, Matt didn't protest as he was hoisted onto the unit, and he wrapped his legs around Danny's torso to drag him in closer and grip two handfuls of his thick, tousled hair.

"Gonna make you feel so fucking good Murdock, you're gonna regret making me wait." Danny rumbled out against his mouth, breath hot and panted as his fingers made short work of Matt's belt.

"Are you sure about that? Because it sounds to me like I got the better end of the deal." Matt snarked back at him, and received a sharp nip to his lower lip for his trouble. He bit back, and Danny dragged his hips closer by his open belt halves so Matt could feel his arousal against his inner thigh, hot despite the layers of clothes between them. 

"Shut up. Lift." Danny instructed under his breath, not unkindly, and Matt didn't need to be told twice. He raised his hips from the counter, letting Danny slide his trousers and underwear off in one go, and a shudder ran up his spine at the coolness.

"What are you going to do to me?" Matt could barely keep the excitement out of his voice, holding onto Danny's shoulders as the other man worked the buttons open on his shirt. Almost immediately, Danny began mouthing hungrily over the revealed expanse of his chest, drawing a moan out of Matt when he suckled greedily at the sensitive buds of his nipples. Between his legs, he felt Danny's warm fingers encircle his cock and begin to coax him into hardness. Trembling lightly by now from the pleasure, Matt shrugged the rest of the way out of his shirt and tossed it behind them, before tugging at Danny's own shirt in a wordless plea. 

Once Danny had finished ravishing Matt's chest, he pulled his own shirt over his head before stepping closer again and sinking to his knees in the V of Matt’s thighs. Now level with Matt's cock, he gave Matt's right thigh a soft kiss before starting to suck a mark onto the toned muscle. Above him, he heard Matt give a surprised gasp, and he felt his partner's fingers once again twining into his hair to tug at his scalp. Encouraged, Danny trailed his tongue up towards the engorged cock in front of him, where he knew Matt needed him to touch most. He hooked Matt's legs over his shoulders, scooting him even closer to the edge of the counter. 

Having no choice but to hold on for balance as he was tilted backwards, Matt bit back another moan as he felt Danny's tongue swipe across the base of his cock. Then, with the same enthusiasm that he had devoured his breakfast, Danny began to lap the flat of his tongue over Matt's exposed entrance. Matt yelped, and tightened the grip of his legs around Danny’s frame, unable to think of much beyond the addictive, wet heat that seemed to be spreading from Danny's mouth to pool in his stomach. They had done this before on a number of occasions, and every time, Danny managed to render him oversensitive and shaking. The smell of his own come and perspiration invaded his senses, and when Danny started to carefully work the tip of a finger in beside his thrusting tongue, Matt felt light headed. He wanted, no, he needed Danny inside him as soon as possible. 

"Relax, Murdock, you'll get yours." Danny teased between his thighs, and Matt shuddered, realising he'd spoken out loud. He clenched around the finger that continued to shallowly thrust into his channel, and reached down to take himself in hand to give his throbbing cock some relief.

"We don't have long, remember?" Matt tried to tempt Danny into hurrying things up, starting to regret testing Danny's patience earlier.

"Don't worry, I promised I'd take good care of you." Danny withdrew his finger carefully and scooped Matt up under his bottom to carry him to their room. Distantly, Matt recalled that the bed had been freshly made whilst he was cooking breakfast, and that they'd need to change the sheets again before they all slept in it tonight. Danny lowered Matt carefully down onto the sheets, retreating briefly to the bedside drawer where they kept a continuous stash of supplies for sex. Sharing a relationship with three other people meant a lot of lube, and as he carefully sank two slicked up fingers back into Matt's channel, Danny felt his heart leap at the contented sigh that it drew from his partner. Working Matt open was always a sight to behold, as his body responded beautifully to every small movement and touch. 

After a few minutes of careful preparation, Matt began to rock back against the fingers scissoring him open, and a whine escaped him every time they hit that small bundle of nerves inside him. He was so close, and just as Danny began to work a third finger into him, a sound cut across their shared utopia.

"Jessica. Jessica. Jessica."

Matt groaned, it was his phone. With a heartfelt apology, Danny offered to get it for him, and Matt nodded, relaxing as best as he could as Danny withdrew his fingers from his stretched entrance. He listened as Danny, after wiping his fingers quickly on the sheets, strode quickly to the kitchen counter. Amazingly, he managed to answer the phone with a relatively neutral tone.

"Hey, it's Danny."

"Hey. Where's Matt?" Matt licked his lips, sensing Danny padding back into the room and feeling the bed dip as he resumed his position between Matt's legs.

"He's here, do you wanna talk to him?" 

"Yeah. That's why I rang his phone, dipshit." Danny smirked, watching as Matt shook his head quickly, and passed the phone down to his flushed partner.

"Hey Jess." Matt put the phone on loud speaker, laying it on the sheets next to him. He was still catching his breath, but making a valiant attempt to seem calm. To make matters worse, Danny was slicking his fingers up again, and Matt bit down on a moan when he slid them back inside him to resume his work.

"Are you okay?" Jessica sounded dubious, and Matt took a deep breath through his nose.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We're fine." It was useless to try and convince her, Jessica had heard him enough times on the edge of orgasm to see right through his meagre attempts.

"Whatever. Luke and I are on our way home now. We'll be there in 10, you want anything from the drug store?"

"Yeah, please. Some more gauze, and some medical tape?" That was another factor of sharing a relationship with 3 people. As those 3 people are also vigilantes, they went through medical supplies incredibly fast.

"Sure. Tell Danny to quit screwing around and hurry up." They could hear Jessica's eyes rolling from here, and in the background, Luke let out a bark of a laugh.

"I heard that." Danny butted in, just as his fingertips found Matt's prostate and caused him to moan in surprise. He squirmed on Danny's fingers, and regretted it as he struggled to rescue the phone. It had slid between the bed covers and the back of his neck.

"Sorry Jess." Matt bit back another sound, trying to regain a little of his dignity and clearing his throat. "He's been like this all morning."

"The Rand is Randy, what a surprise.” Jessica deadpanned, a joke that had stuck a few weeks ago and still made Matt laugh. “I know what he's like. Just make sure you clean up okay? See you guys soon."

"Right, see you both in 10. Love you." Matt breathed out, his head tilted towards the phone. He was starting to feel light headed again.

"Yeah, bye Matt." Jess replied casually, and behind her words, Matt registered a warmth in her tone that she reserved for only the three of them, before she hung up. 

Above him, Danny slipped his own pyjama bottoms off above him and withdrew his fingers carefully. Sliding his phone a safe distance away, Matt raised his hips again as Danny scooped him closer with one hand, the other spreading lube over the length of his cock. 

Matt took a deep breath, nodding to let Danny know he was ready. The first few inches were the most difficult to adjust to, and beneath his flushed skin, Matt could hear Danny's muscles working hard to push in at only the barest of increments. Once he was fully settled, however, Danny ran his hands comfortingly up and down Matt's sides, thumbing at his hips and his flanks. Despite his frenzied, unshakable resolve to seduce Matt earlier this morning, Danny knew when to be slow and gentle. Matt nodded again, murmuring that he was ready, and Danny began to thrust, in shallow, rolling movements of his hips. Before long though, they were working out a rhythm between them, the sounds of their bodies smacking together punctuated by loud, breathless moans. 

Matt was the first to come, his body exhausted by the constant sensuous assault from his lover, and Danny was not far behind, his pace faltering as Matt's channel tightened around him. Matt reached up, pressing his palm to Danny's cheek, and drew him close to his chest as their bodies heaved together. In the short time that followed, they shared a long moment of perfect, private intimacy. Their bodies cooled and their hearts no longer raced, and against his collar, Matt could feel Danny pressing soft, damp kisses to help keep him grounded. 

Their peace wouldn't last for long, in a few minutes, both knew that Jessica and Luke would return. The dishes weren't done, the kitchen was a mess, and their bed had seen better days, but just for those few minutes, those responsibilities could be forgone for now. If the nature of his relationship with Danny Rand achieved results such as these, Matt quietly decided, perhaps tenacity had its benefits after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> I adore the concept of Poly Defenders, so if you would like to  
> share your headcannons/thoughts, you're welcome to do so! :)
> 
> \- SunshineGrimes


End file.
